Terra (eletricidade)
Terra é um conceito usado nos campos da electricidade e da electrónica como ponto de referência para um potencial elétrico de 0 volt. De acordo com o tipo de instalação, esta referência pode conter uma função específica. Introdução Terra É o condutor cuja função é conectar à terra todos os dispositivos que precisarem utilizar seu potencial como referência. Em sistemas de potência, o terra possui as funções de: * Referência elétrica para a tensão, * Referência para sistemas de proteção, * Escoamento de excesso de energia, proveniente de sobretensões (através de supressores de surto), * Proteção de pessoal e equipamentos, por equipotencialização do solo, * Transmissão de energia em modo monopolar, como em transmissão em corrente contínua ou distribuição rural. Diz-se que um dispositivo está "aterrado" quando está conectado ao condutor designado à função de aterramento - o terra do circuito. thumb|Símbolo de terra O termo terra é, às vezes, usado como sinônimo de referencial de um circuito, embora nesse caso não haja conexão direta ao solo. Massa É qualquer corpo condutor de eletricidade que não tenha necessariamente função elétrica/eletrônica no circuito, sendo normalmente conectado ao terra por motivos de segurança. Sistemas de aterramento Um sistema de aterramento é um conjunto de condutores enterrados, cujo objetivo é realizar o contato entre o circuito e o solo com a menor impedância possível. Os sistemas mais comuns são hastes cravadas verticalmente, condutores horizontais ou um conjunto de ambos. A forma de aterramento mais completa é a malha de terra, composta de condutores horizontais formando um quadriculado, com hastes cravadas em pontos estratégicos. As malhas são amplamente usadas em subestações. Além das funções descritas anteriormente, as malhas de terra devem assegurar que os níveis de tensão de toque e de passo sejam inferiores ao risco de morte por choque. O copperweld é um material típico em sistemas de aterramento, consistindo em uma alma de aço revestida por uma camada de cobre. Como formas de conexão são usadas conexões mecânicas e soldas de campo, estas sendo as mais recomendadas. Um aterramento bem projetado possui uma impedância típica entre 1 e 10 Ω, encontrando-se em grandes subestações valores bem abaixo de 1 Ω. Em certas locações, como em solos muito secos ou rochosos, é praticamente impossível alcançar estes valores, no qual o projetista deve conviver e traçar alternativas. A resistência de aterramento é muito dependente da constituição do solo, sua umidade e temperatura, pontanto pode apresentar grandes variações ao longo do ano. Ainda, pressões devido a equipamentos pesados e até abalos sísmicos podem romper o cabos do sistema de aterramento, sendo necessário inspeções regulares. A resistência de aterramento também pode apresentar variações de acordo com a frequência e intensidade das correntes injetadas, como por exemplo, para correntes de corrente contínua, a frequência industrial ou a alta frequênciaGrcev, L.D.; Heimbach, M. "Frequency dependent and transient characteristics of substation grounding systems", IEEE Transactions on Power Delivery, v.12, n.1, p.172-178, Jan 1997., comunente presentes em descargas atmosféricas. Níveis elevados de energia em um aterramento pode provocar fenômenos de ionização do solo (havendo similaridade ao efeito corona), além do aquecimento natural dos cabos e das juntas. Esquemas de aterramento Segundo a norma brasileira NBR 5410, que trata de instalações elétricas de baixa tensão, existem os seguintes esquemas de aterramento: *'TN-S' - Esquema em que os condutores de proteção elétrica (terra) e neutro encontram-se conectados em um mesmo ponto na alimentação do circuito, porém distribuídos de forma independente por toda a instalação. *'TN-C-S' - Esquema em que os condutores de proteção elétrica (terra) e neutro encontram-se conectados em um mesmo ponto na alimentação do circuito e distribuídos em parte da instalação por um único condutor (que combina as funções de neutro e terra) e em outra parte desta mesma instalação através de dois condutores distintos. *'TN-C' - Esquema em que os condutores de proteção elétrica (terra) e neutro encontram-se conectados em um mesmo ponto na alimentação do circuito e distribuídos por um único condutor, combinando as funções de neutro e terra por toda a instalação. *'TT' - Esquema em que o condutor neutro é aterrado em um eletrodo distinto do eletrodo destinado ao condutor de proteção elétrica. Desta forma as massas do sistema elétrico estão aterradas em um eletrodo de aterramento eletricamente distinto do eletrodo de aterramento da alimentação. *'IT' - Esquema em que as partes vivas são isoladas da terra ou o ponto de alimentação é aterrado através de uma impedância. As massas são aterradas ou em eletrodos distintos para cada uma delas, ou em um eletrodo comum para todas elas ou ainda partilhar do mesmo eletrodo de aterramento da alimentação, porém não passando pela impedância. Necessidade de aterramento As cargas elétricas podem ser negativas ou positivas e sempre procuram um caminho para encontrar cargas contrárias. A circulação dessas cargas elétricas, através de uma conexão à terra, evita que a corrente elétrica circule pelas pessoas, evitando que elas sofram choques elétricos. A existência de um adequando sistema de aterramento também pode minimizar os danos em equipamentos, em casos de curto-circuitos. Todo circuito elétrico bem projetado e executado deve ter um sistema de aterramento. Um sistema de aterramento adequadamente projetado e instalado minimiza os efeitos destrutivos de descargas elétricas (e eletrostáticas) em equipamentos elétricos, além de proteger os usuários de choques elétricosKindermann, Geraldo. Choque elétrico, UFSC, Florianópolis, 2005.. Para isto, as tomadas são dotadas de três pinos, dois dos quais são fase ou fase e neutro, e o terceiro, isolado dos primeiros, é o terra. O aspecto físico varia conforme o padrão. Nos Estados Unidos, o padrão é dois pinos chatos e paralelos (fase e neutro) e um pino redondo (terra). Em Portugal, usa-se o padrão europeu em que todos os pinos são redondos. No Brasil, existe um novo padrão em fase de implantação, com todos os pinos redondos, embora diferente do padrão europeu. O padrão americano ainda é amplamente usado no Brasil, embora as normas prevejam a sua substituição nos próximos anos. Um erro muito comum é a conexão do fio terra ao neutro que tem função diferente. Este procedimento, em vez de proteger, pode agravar os riscos. *Corrente trifásica *Electromagnetismo *Gaiola de Faraday *"O que é Aterramento Elétrico?" Categoria:Eletricidade